Not Your Fault
by LeopardHeart104
Summary: Ivor reassures Harper about her guilt for making PAMA Just a little Harpvor oneshot I did as my first story. Hope you enjoy! :)


**A\N ~ Hello there!** **Since I've never actually written out a fully fledged one-shot like this on paper or on any kind of typing program, I'm not sure how this is gonna turn out.**

 **Enjoy! ~**

* * *

Ivor couldn't sleep.

Which was partly unsuprising, since he was currently being held captive by three (two if he didn't count Otto, which he didn't really, but still, he didn't know what to think of him yet,) megalomaniacs in a freezing snow biome, being forced to sleep on wooden slabs covered with dyed carpets. There wasn't a single _real_ bed to be seen in the cabin he, Jesse, Petra, and Lukas were staying in. Though, what was so completely disbelieving to him was the fact that he wasn't sleeping at all, considering the day he just had.

Ivor turned around on the fake bed for the fourth, fifth time that night? He wasn't sure. He was too distracted to think clearly or sleep for that matter. Across the room from him, Jesse was laying on another one of the "beds" that was dyed green. The young hero was fidgeting in his sleep, letting out quiet whimpers, probably in the midst of a nightmare. Ivor's heart cracked a bit at Jesse's frightened expression. He guessed that he was dreaming about what had happened in the arena during the spleef game. Jesse had a chance to save him, and he took it, instead of Petra, who would have probably been a much better choice than saving Ivor. After all... What had Ivor done for Jesse? After all he did for him?

He was about to quietly make his way over to Jesse when he spotted movement outside of the door to their room. He saw the richness of their dark brown skin and eyes and their pure white locks...

Ivor perked up as Harper crept past the door, probably being wary of waking anyone. Although he still wanted to comfort Jesse from his nightmare, he couldn't stop himself from quietly creeping to the door and peeking around the corner to snatch a quick glance at Harper. Ivor felt his heart speed up and a red tint rising into his cheeks as he watched Harper continue on down the hallway. He placed his hand on his chest and tried to slow down his beating heart. Ivor wasn't surprised that she had gotten these kinds of reaction out of him lately, since every time Harper popped into his thoughts or she gave him a grin, a red flushed would appear on his face. He still remembered what he had said about her back in the tunnels to her secret lab...

 _I must say that woman has been a most intriguing person so far. I'm still not entirely sure what to make of her... Granted, her creation nearly ended up destroying this world. But, considering my own history, I'm inclined to giving her the benefit of the doubt-_

 _'Intriguing', Ivor? Why whatever do you mean by that?_

 _I-What? It's nothing. I just mean that I can empathize when it comes to your creations getting out of hand. **Nothing** more-_

 _A-hem, careful with all that sputtering. You'll swallow your beard._

Ivor also remembered how Jesse had mercilessly teased him about it, and how Harper had oh-so-unfortunately overheard.

 _W-What did you hear!? I-It was nothing!_

 _Uhh huh._

Ivor shook his head to clear away the memory, but it still lingered in the back of his mind. Even though his head told him to go back to sleep so he would be ready for whatever 'The Games' had for him and Jesse tommorow, he felt his heart giving a strong tug as he watched Harper disapear around another corner. Despite his inhibitions, Ivor quietly tip-toed down the hallway after Harper.

But, before he turned the corner, Ivor stopped dead in his tracks.

 _What am I doing!? I can't do this! The only times I've talked to her, other people were there! And I'm already fumbling with my words enough already, how am I going to talk to her clearly_ _with her_ _ **alone**?_

Even though his thoughts were practically screaming at himself to not do this, he forced himself to take a deep breath, turned the corner...

And stopped again. But it wasn't from his doubts.

It was from what he _saw_.

Harper was on the balcony that hung over the dorms entrance, her elbows propped up on the dark oak railing. She was staring at the star flecked sky absentmindedly, looking to be deep in thought. But what had caught Ivor's attention was that she had taken her hood off, revealing all of her white hair to the outside. It was the first time Ivor had seen her with it taken off...

And he thought she looked absolutely beautiful. Ivor's vision went cloudy.

"You might wanna shut your trap there, sweetie."

Ivor eyes snapped back into focus, and realized that Harper had turned to face him, the corners of her mouth twitched upward in a teasing grin with one eyebrow raised. He had also realized that his mouth had dropped opened in amazement.

Ivor's face turned cherry red, quickly shutting his mouth, hoping that the darkness was concealing the dark color staining his usually pale face, "S-Sorry! I-I-I didn't mean to- I-I was j-just- I just w-wanted t-to-"

Ivor paused and reordered his words correctly, "I-I just saw you come down here, and I was w-wondering if I could... j-join you?" Ivor looked down at the floor, his face red, immediately feeling extremely stupid.

"Course' you can, Ivor," Harper smiled at him warmly, still a teasing hint in her voice.

"O-Ok," Ivor smiled nervously and placed himself next to Harper, propping his elbows onto the railing just as she had.

Both of them stayed quiet in a half-comfortable half-awkward silence as they both observed the night sky silently. After a few minutes, Ivor noticed Harper's expression change slightly. Her stance still seemed normal, but a soft look of pain was in her eyes, and the small smile that was on her lips seemed more forced than it had been before. Ivor hesitated before gently placing a hand on her shoulder. Her head snapped over to his, her eyebrows slightly raised in surprised, but the pained look still in her eyes.

Ivor forced the flush on his face to stay put. "A-Are you ok?" He asked her softly. Harper hesitated, the sighed.

"Do you remember back in Crown Mesa after Jesse took down PAMA... Do you remember what the people said about me?"

"...Yes" Ivor turned his gaze away. He could remember it all too well.

 _So, are we supposed to forgive her now?_

 _No, I don't think so._

A small scowl appeared on Ivor's face before he quickly softened it.

"They're probably right about me."

Ivor's head turned back to Harper again, "Harper, that is not-"

"But it is," She insisted, sounding _very_ defeated, "If I hadn't decided to created PAMA in the first place then theg would still be the happy, normal town they were before. You, and the others might not be stuck in the mess we're in now..."

Ivor took his other hand, placed it on her other shoulder, and turned her so that she was facing him. A surprised look shone in her eyes. Ivor was surprised with his actions as well, but he began to speak.

"Harper, it was _not_ your fault that PAMA went rouge, or that we're stuck here. PAMA wanted everything to be useful, not you! And it's because of Hadrian's stubbornness that we can't leave! Stop blaming yourself for everything that's been happening to us, because it is not because of you!"

"But I-"

" _No,_ " The firmness in Ivor's voice surprised him as well as Harper, "I am not going to let you take the blame when you don't deserve it. I created something that almost destroyed an _entire world_ and I never stopped blaming myself! But Jesse helped me overcome that guilt, so I want to help you too, because someone like you shouldn't have all that guilt weighed on you, especially when you don't deserve it."

Harper chocolate brown eyes were wide. She tried to find something to say, but she was too shocked to speak, "I-Ivor..."

Ivor blinked, slowly realising the words that just poured out of his mouth. His cheeks were tinted pink once more.

"S-Sorry," He mumbled, releasing the grip that his hands had on her shoulders, "I-I didn't mean to come off so fiercely, I just thought that you-"

His quiet apology ended with a sudden yelp as Harper threw her arms around his neck and buried her face on his shoulder. Ivor's arms were frozen in midair, too shocked to move. After a few seconds, his arms slowly wrapped around her, a goofy smile and a red blush on his face.

"Do you really mean that?" Harper murmured, her face buried in his shoulder.

"Y-Yes," Ivor replied, making sure not to let any stuttering enter his voice (he didn't succeed), " I-I'm sure of it."

Harper lifted her head from his shoulder and shot him a small, grateful smile. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his cheek softly.

"Thank you."

* * *

 **FLUUUUUUFFFFFFF! X3**

 **I LOVE HARPVOR SO MUCH.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
